jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
JayGT: Sixth Sense
JayGT: Sixth Sense, also known as JayGT: Battle of the Blind Black Guy Singers That Wear Shades will be the sixth installment of the JayGT Fantasy series. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Foxy will serve as main judges, while the side judge lineup is currently unknown. Since locking in his 20 acts, JayDK has discovered three more blind black guy singers that wear shades (Al Hibbler, Raul Midon, and Blind Mississippi Morris). However it is too late for Jay to include them on this season. Perhaps someone else wants to increase the battlefield. Jay's 20 *Esera, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZTLqKpFSTU *Mr. Heckles, Neighbor https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CH-70S8Dn_0 *Derren Brown, Mentalist (Lock) *Mystery Act, Act (Lock) *Ray Charles, Singer/Pianist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMSQBfNVh0o *Clarence Carter, Singer (Lock) *Blessing Offor, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d8qjW1hgzSc *NHK Blends, Japanese Cover Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZPnt4tKGdU *Glee, Vocal Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FaJshIWdpU *Pet Shop Boys, Music Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3j2NYZ8FKs *DUO UNITY, Cyr Wheel Acrobat Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3o7pb6nVPVQ *Louis CK, Stand-up Comedian (Lock) *Blue Man Group, Performance/Music Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOLBn8GKBlA *Lenny Kravitz, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FqJz2jaB-Y *Wanda Sykes, Stand-up Comedienne (Lock) *Dassy Lee, Popping Dancer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZOJjVxYxFA *Lex Ishimoto, Dancer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xk06BuwYQDc *Adam Wilber, Magician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ErRsMTmdQb4 *The Three Tenors, Opera Trio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aj-sXm-vhMQ *The B-52's, Gay Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SOryJvTAGs Cards' 20 *Domino Erdmann, Domino Pattern Maker (Lock) *Yaunna Sommersby, Actress (Lock) *Peter Parker, Awkward Teen Turned Spider-Man (Lock) *SpongeBob Squarepants, Singer (Lock) *Samurai Hayashi, Danger Act (Lock) *Empire Dance Crew, Dance Group (Lock) *Chris Rock, Stand-up Comedian (Lock) *Jay Wynn, Singing Robot (Lock) *Tara the Android, Creepy Singing Robot (Lock) *Kostya Kimlat, Magician (Lock) *Tobias Mead, Dancer (Lock) *Entity Allstars, Dance Group (Lock) *The Velasco Brothers, Street Dancers (Lock) *Michael Phelps, Olympic Swimmer (Lock) *Drew Drechsel, Parkour Performer (Lock) *David "Flip" Rodriguez, Parkour Performer (Lock) *The Rolling Stones, Rock Band (Lock) *Skeeter Bronson, Story Teller (Lock) *Stuart MacDonald, Close-up Magician (Lock) *Nik Wallenda, Daredevil (Lock) Smack’s 20 *Smack, Singer/Guitarist [Coming Soon] *Kevin Scampoli, Rapper https://soundcloud.com/kevinscampoli/t-shirts-in-the-mail *Yung Child Support, Rapper https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBSo56-eeE0 *The Killers, Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGdGFtwCNBE *The Angry Grandpa Show, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWqef6cbwzI& *Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, Singing Puppets https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9C_HReR_McQ *Terrence Howard, Singer/Rapper https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNkmI8nnMVY *Kid Rock, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fw80RbptuT0 *Steph Holland, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spZjNUnMaKU *Shane Dawson, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_NONLMR7dbM *Jussie Smollett, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDp_jmkPbiQ *Total Drama World Tour, Animated Reality Show Contestants Contractually Obligated to Sing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xaslr8mvppY *Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This?, Microwave Show https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhjHAPw1q-M *Mike Mozart, Toy Reviewer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EoMCuDhoblc *The Next Step, Dance Studio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DdEbv41ztgY *Mrs. Brown's Boys, Sitcom https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjJc8xLYhak *James Veitch, Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JkJpyqNDUI *Peter Kay, Stand-up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ukn2YT5jeM *Anthony Jeselnik, Stand-up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpMHjd7Peq0 and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFKvr6zyadA *MeatSpace, Lego Comedy Show https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0eEF9V8gNbQ Foxy's 20 *Amanda Brown, Singer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qc4rij4HuDI *Delvin Choice, Singer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BmY-TxBX7Xk *Stevie Wonder, Singer/Pianist https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Nd4YHyReUHM *The Collaborative Orchestra & Singers, Orchestra and Chorus https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oin0djnH0OM *Jana Vanková, Dancer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Rp1yWTDalC4 *Khan and Moon, Dance Duo https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JXoAaHCJhHg *Florent & Justin, Dance Duo https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dOak8-7zhC4 *Diversity, Dance Group https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1WlI-DaiVvA *Lycia, Comedy Pianist https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=c_7l1kWpgmc *Tig Notaro, Stand-Up Comedienne *SootHouse, Comedic Riff Group https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DZ9uTUrKv2g https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6h1bmUCsv_A *Cyril Takayama, Magician https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XjT8_yXYfqQ *Fay Presto, Magician https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GmQ-Zgu4Zj4 *Joshua Jay, Magician https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0ncm7wAMRjM *Joel Armando, Close-Up Magician https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1sZDkrY9oNk *Alexander Koblikov, Juggler https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5RPNZ0YlGNk *Kseniya Simonova, Sand Artist https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9zLa-o7ZeiQ *Kristel de Catalina, Pole Dancer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHhePoJhs8g *Gustavo Sartori, Aerialist https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xZUx7iAucco *Tony Hawk, Skateboarder Other Ideas Acts not chosen for this season can be carried over as possibilities for the next. *Captain Disillusion, Video Debunker *Dells Lumberjack Show, Competitive Lumberjacks *Joe Jeremiah, 8-Bit Music Performer *Kangbin Lee, Latte Artist *Turkish Ice Cream Pranksters, Ice Cream Pranksters *Ryan Tracey, Balloon Artist *Disneyworld Gaston, Masculine Muscle Man *The Beast, Trivia Master *Bảo Cường, Extreme Performance Artist *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *OneyPlays, Gamers *Lucky, Contortionist *Mr. Skeleton, Musical Puppet *Jonathan Young, Cover Artist *Aquabatique, Synchronized Swimmers *MUTE, Mime Duo *Dylan Yeandle, Stripper *Bonetics, Contortionist Dancer *Celine Velayo, Pole Dancer *Ze Frank, Disturbing Artist *TigerTomato, Pancake Artist *Jonny Awsum, Comedic Singer *Neature Walk Guy, Survival Expert *Eye of the Spider Guy, ”Singer” *TriforceFilms, A Capella artist *Smooth McGroove, A Capella artist *Lasagna Cat , Garfield Impersonators *Bill Wurtz, Comedy Musician *Swagamama, Dance Group *Ama-Zebra, Traditional Zulu Performance Group *Anurak Sreechomphoo, Contortionist Dancer *Magic Mirror, Disney Dance Group *Barnaby Dixon, Puppeteer *Haruki Nakamura, Paper Artist *Aerial Manx, Sideshow Act *Florent and Justin, Contemporary Dance Duo *Stéphane Oberle, Nunchucks Performer *Annette Labedzki, Frozen Paint Mixer *Lords of Strut, Comic Dance Duo *TNG Characters, Dance Troupe *Angelica Bongiovonni, Cyr Wheel Acrobat *Angel City Chorale, Chorus *Joe Jeremiah, 8-Bit Music Performer *Mindy Gledhill, Singer/Ukelelist *Donald Trump, President of the United States of America *The Eagles, Rock Band *Boyz II Men, R&B Vocal Group *Evelyn Williams, Singer *Gorillaz, Band *Gatis Kandis, Stand-Up Comedian *Barnaby Dixon, Finger Puppeteer *Mitchell Zeidwig, Pianist *Magic Mirror, Disney Dance Group *Gentleman of Deceit, Magician Group *Wai Yan Naing, Danger Magician *Adam Trent, Magician *Jeff Hobson, Magician *Tyrone & Mina, Knife Thrower Duo *Pilobolus Dance Theater, Shadow Dance Group *Tom Cruise, Scientology Actor Category:Seasons Category:Fantasy Series